


Who Started It?

by AnnaSilverstone



Series: Tom Hiddleston One Shots [1]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Bar Room Brawl, F/M, Fluff, Romance, sharing a cell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaSilverstone/pseuds/AnnaSilverstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Lizzy were on the opposite ends of a bar when it erupted in a fight, they then end up in the same jail cell for the night. Both worrying if the other is mad at them for starting it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Started It?

**Author's Note:**

> A microfiction I wrote for a contest on Tumblr, I hope you like it. I was only allowed to use 500 words, and this is what I could come up with.

“So, why were you fighting?” I asked Tom as we sat beside each other in the cell we were to share this night. My head, which was throbbing and spinning from the blows I had gotten from a woman I had accidentally spilt my drink on, was resting on his shoulder and he had his arm around me tightly to stop me from slipping and hitting my head again. We were far passed the introduction stage, having been in this cell together for three hours now.

 

“Oh, well… you know... a disagreement got out of hand.” He answered with a hesitant chuckle, as he nervously looked me over. “You?”

 

“I had an accident with my drink, which really pissed of the woman I was walking past at the time.”

 

“And what? She just attacked you?”

 

“Yeah, she gave me a few good blows before I fully understood what was happening. And… you know… the whole room just erupted.” I tried laughing a little, but the throbbing pain in my head stopped that quickly. “I never thought I would be the cause of a bar fight, I’m so sorry for getting you arrested.”

 

“You didn’t start the fight, darling, I did.” He told me as he turned his face toward me, I looked up at him and in that moment our mouths almost touched. _Almost_. For a moment, as our eyes met, I forgot what we were talking about. It seemed he did too, but he tried to continue our conversation anyway. “I... umm… I got provoked into pushing a very irritating man away from me, I must have pushed him too hard because when I looked around it seemed everyone was fighting. It was me, not you…”

 

“Maybe we both just accidentally started a fight at the same time.” I whispered softly.

 

“Maybe…”

 

“Does it even matter now?” I asked as it seemed we only got closer and closer, our eyes never leaving each other.

 

“No, not really.” I felt his hand gently cupping the back of my head, as the look in his eyes grew more intense. “Lizzy?” He whispered.

 

“Yes?” I didn’t know what was coming over me, I didn’t know this man at all and still all I wanted to do was kiss him. It must have been the alcohol in my blood, I thought to myself, even though it had been hours since I had my last drink.

 

“You are beautiful.” I looked deeper into his eyes, trying to see if there was honesty behind the words. He looked intoxicated, but not by alcohol, by something altogether different.

 

Before he could do anything, I pressed my lips against his. He kissed me back passionately, never in all my life had I experienced a better kiss. What followed was, for lack of better words, mind-blowingly amazing…


End file.
